


I Know You

by linguistphil



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguistphil/pseuds/linguistphil
Summary: The last thing Adrien would regret is finding out Ladybug's secret identity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to correct any mistakes if there are any :)

The time Adrien found out Ladybug's secret identity, it went amazing.

He'd 'accidentally' discovered when he secretly followed Ladybug after they had to split. He felt bad about it afterwards, but at the same time he didn't regret finding out her identity. Not at all.

When he saw Marinette at school, he realized that she was way more confident when talking to him-as-Adrien, while she was Ladybug rather than when she was Marinette. One thing keeping him from telling her that he knew her identity, was that he knew Ladybug wouldn't be as confident around him-as-himself anymore. He decided he wouldn't tell her; not while he's himself at least.

After class, Adrien headed to Marinette to talk to her.

"Marinette," he called her. Marinette, who was with Alya, stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Adrien who was a few steps away.

"Well, see ya later," Alya said to Marinette and winked at her, before leaving the classroom.

"Hey Adrien," Marinette finally said and walked over to Adrien.

Adrien could see the blush that appeared on her face. He liked it when she was all flustered, especially when it was because of him. However, when they had started dating a while ago, Marinette had pretty much gotten over it.

They talked for some time, then started walking out the building. When they got outside, Adrien's driver was already there.

"Well, I should get going," he said and waved at her. "See you tomorrow."

"See you!" Marinette said and headed her way.

As Adrien got into the car, his mind wandered to the thought of Marinette. He couldn't believe that the girl fighting to save Paris with him, was his very own girlfriend all along. He kept wondering how he should tell her that he knows. His thoughts distracted him from everything around him and before he knew it, they had already arrived home.

That night, Chat Noir and Ladybug were fighting another akuma. I've got to tell her that I know, he thought, but how? Until they'd defeated the villain and purified the akuma, Chat could only think about how he would confront Ladybug about the subject.

Time passed and soon enough, their work was done. They were left standing on the Eiffel tower, the night breeze and the moonlight surrounding them.

He knew that she had gotten over the embarrassment she used to have when talking to Adrien, but she still flustered when she talked about Adrien to other people, especially Chat Noir. So since the day Chat found out her identity, one of his favorite things to do was tease her.

"Come on," Chat said, "you, me, and this wonderful view, wouldn't it be just amazing?"

"I told you Chat, I have a b-boyfriend," Ladybug said.

Chat smirked at her blush.

"Suuure~" Chat said. "May I know the name of that guy?" he teased further.

"Uh, well, I suppose you can," Ladybug said and paused for a second. "His name is A-Adrien…" Ladybug blushed profusely. She didn't make eye contact with Chat.

He, in the meantime, couldn't help but smile at her blush. He breathed in and out heavily, gathering up all the courage he needed.

"I know, Marinette," he whispered.

"W-what did you call me?"

"Marinette, I know you," Chat Noir said and looked her in the eye with a smile.

She looked back carefully at Chat's eyes in stunned silence. She didn't know what to say, or do at this point.

"Chat, do I know you?" she asked quietly.

Ladybug moved closer to him and pulled her hand up to his hair, moving it a little to the side. He blushed, but he let her proceed.

"Chat, I…"

Ladybug's hand froze as realization suddenly hit her. She couldn't believe what she saw, so much that she was almost unsure.

"…Adrien?" her voice was barely a whisper.

Chat looked at Ladybug's lips and examined them for a few seconds. Instead of answering, Chat put both his hands on Ladybug's cheeks and met her lips with his, and without hesitation, Ladybug kissed back. It started out as a soft, gentle kiss, growing more passionate. Adrien moved a hand down to her waist and pulled her in closer.

Both of them were so caught up in the kiss that they didn't notice their transformation wearing off.

Marinette ran her fingers through Adrien's hair, while he caressed her waist, slowly moving down to her thighs. Adrien's touch caused a faint moan to escape Marinette's lips.

She drew her other hand up to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. This wasn't Marinette's first time kissing Adrien but it sure felt a lot different.

Slowly, they drew apart to catch their breath.

"But how did you know?"

"I just… couldn't help myself so I followed you one day, my lady. I'm sorry," Adrien said.

"I think I can forgive you," Marinette smiled then hugged him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a request they'd like to like me to write, I'd be glad to do it :D


End file.
